Flynt and Mungo
Flynt and Mungo are Terk's friends from the 1999 Disney movie, Tarzan. They appeared again in the second film in the franchise and in Tarzan & Jane. They also appeared in the animated television series, The Legend of Tarzan. Background Personality Flynt demonstrates be fun and funny in the company Mungo, always joking with him in the game "Stop hitting yourself", in which have fun very. Mungo, features have the same characteristics, always reveling in all that is around you. Both the two have not like much Tarzan when they meet, they find it different from others, however, over the years they have a strong friendship. They like Terk, which is your best friend. Physical Appearance Mungo is a gorilla obese and a greater stature than Flynt. As a child, Mungo obtained by the brown, but his hair is lightening and darkening constantly around his appearances. So does Flynt. Flynt is low, and compared with Mungo, is very thin, it is a gorilla with brown hair that, like Mungo, changes frequently. Appearances Tarzan In his first appearance, Flynt and Mungo appear together with Terk, going toward a pond where the elephants are. While Terk discussing with Tarzan if he can accompany them, Flynt and Mungo are already near the pond playing "Stop hitting yourself". Soon, Tarzan arrives and Flynt and Mungo begin to criticize him, Terk tells Tarzan he can hang out with them if he gets a hair from an elephant being sarcastic hoping it would get rid of him, but Tarzan takes her seriously, and jumps into the lake. Flynt and Mungo get to have fun with the acts done by Tarzan and speaks to Terk that if he survives, should come with them more often. Shortly thereafter, they will look more closely at the Tarzan catching hair from an elephant. However, Tarzan unfortunately makes elephants despair at seeing him, in which the elephants run toward Flynt, Mungo and Terk, fleeing. Flynt and Mungo arrive where the other chimpanzees were resting, and despair, say that the blame for the rabid elephant were not theirs. , Flynt, Terk, Tantor and other gorillas singing in camp.|258px]] In the following years, they begin to be more friendly with Tarzan, and soon become great friends. They, along with Terk, Tantor and the other gorillas, begin to look for Tarzan who recently disappeared, and arrive at the human trio's campsite and proceed to destroy it, playing music on various human objects They find in camp ("Trashin' the Camp"). Tarzan returns Jane to camp, but departs with the other animals before Professor Porter and Clayton arrive. Sometime later, Tarzan shows the humans the nesting site. Flynt and Mungo remain there, watching humans. After the humans leave, few disagreements occurred and Clayton and his men back in place and begin to hold the monkeys, including Flynt and Mungo, Tarzan arrives and manages to stop the plan of Clayton. Tarzan II Tarzan & Jane The Legend of Tarzan In the episode "The Rift" they shake the tree and throwing at the poachers Gallery Trivia *Flynt and Mungo seems to share some similarities with Kago and Uto. **Both the pairs are brothers. **Both are primates, the gorilla species. **Both are of the same franchise, Tarzan. **Both are considered a bit stupid and silly. Category:Disney characters Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Apes Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Gorillas Category:African characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes